Electronic throttle bodies are generally known, and it is typical for a conduit to be in fluid communication with the throttle body for directing air into the throttle body, where the throttle body controls the flow of the air into an engine. Typical throttle bodies are made as a single component, but certain parts that are formed as part of the throttle body are more complex, and expensive to manufacture. In some instances, it may be advantageous to form certain parts separately, and connect them during assembly. However, there are certain features of the electronic throttle body that are required for suitable operation, the functionality of which may be affected if particular parts are manufactured separately.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a throttle body which maintains performance, but is simpler to manufacture.